


Gashlycrumb Dragaerans

by hamsterwoman



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gashlycrumb-appropriate mentions of character death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pastiche, Spoilers for everything, Temporary Character Death, The Gashlycrumb Tinies -- Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: A is for Aliera, soul mislaid by mistakeB is for Baritt who crossed the wrong snake
Comments: 29
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Gashlycrumb Dragaerans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorelei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei/gifts).



> I would've never considered this particular fusion if I hadn't seen the fandoms being requested side by side in your letter. And then the thought "What better canon for Gashlycrumb-ification than a series about an assassin?" occurred to me and wouldn't let go. Fortunately, the _kinds_ of death in Dragaera are much more varied -- and occasionally less permanent -- than in our universe, which I found to be a plus :) 
> 
> (Because I was trying to stick to canonical character deaths, I ended up with some pretty obscure characters, so there's a full list, with links to their wiki pages where possible/helpful, in the endnotes.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and Happy Yuletide!
> 
> (With thanks to [Sys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys) for the beta.)

A is for Aliera, soul mislaid by mistake  
B is for Baritt who crossed the wrong snake

C is for Crithnak (Mario did it, in truth)  
D is for Dolivar, now an Easterner youth

E is for Eremit, unfairly chained  
F is for Fornia: Great Weapon -- attained

G is for G’ranthar, who’s been quiet for a bit  
H is for King Haro, a Goddess’s hit

I is for Ishtvan, stabbed in the back,  
J is for Jaf, killed in ambush attack

K is for Kieron, his sword for a prize  
L is for Loraan, Morganti-ed twice

M is for Melestav, who proved a false friend  
N is for Napper, a Dragonlord’s end

O is for Ori, a knife cramped his style  
P is for Pishta, who’s been dead for a while 

Q is for Quion, who got an odd notion  
R is for Rolaan, dead by Klingon promotion

S is for Sticks (and there’s no future in it)  
T is for Teldra, who’ll wake up any minute 

U is for Uttrik, dissolved with the rest  
V is for Vlad (he got better, he’d jest) 

W is for Welok -- the Left Hand don’t irk!  
X is for anyone, if you’ve a friend who does work

Y is for Yaro, who’s no-one we’d mourn  
Z is for Zerika, the Phoenix Reborn!

**Author's Note:**

> As some of these guys ended up being REALLY obscure, here is a list of the Dramatis Personae, quoting from and referencing Lyorn Records:
> 
> \- Aliera e'Kieron -- While Sethra Lavode was able to save Aliera from the destruction of Dragaera City during Adron’s Disaster, her soul and physical body were separated.  
> \- [Baritt](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Baritt) \-- “A powerful Dragonlord who collected Morganti weapons.” After he broke with the other members of the Dragon Heir conspiracy, the Sorceress in Green (a Yendi), had him assassinated.  
> \- [Crithnak](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Crithnak) \-- “A sorceress of the Left Hand of the Jhereg.” Since she was going after Vlad after Lady Teldra accidentally ate her sister’s soul, Vlad had to ask Mario to take care of her.  
> \- [Dolivar](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Dolivar) \-- “A Dragonlord, brother of Kieron, founder of House Jhereg.” According to Aliera, Vlad bears his reincarnated soul.  
> \- [Eremit](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Eremit) \-- “Eremit of Cryden, a young Iorich who would grow up into an important figure.” I think said figure would agree with his inclusion in this list.  
> \- [Fornia](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Fornia) \-- “Dragonlord who provoked a war with Morrolan” for purposes of revealing the Great Weapon concealed in a Morganti sword in his collection. He did at least get his desired Great Weapon encounter as a result.  
> \- G'ranthar -- “A Jhereg who once tried to move in on Vlad Taltos' territory [Jrg 1:10].” Things were quiet after he was dissuaded in unspecified fashion.  
> \- [Haro Olithorvold](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Haro_Olithorvold) \-- “The former king of Greenaere.” Assassinated by Vlad at Verra’s request.  
> \- [Ishtvan](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Ishtvan) \-- “A Jhereg assassin who worked both for and against Vlad.” Stabbed by Vlad in Athyra while being distracted by the jhereg.  
> \- Jaf -- The soldier who was on point during the Tirma ambush and was killed first.  
> \- [Kieron](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Kieron) \-- “A Dragonlord who helped found the Empire” Hanging out in the Paths of the Dead.  
> \- [Loraan](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Loraan) \-- “An especially nasty undead Athyra wizard” Killed by Blackwand in Taltos and the combination of Morganti dagger and Dark Water in Athyra.  
> \- [Melestav](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Melestav) \-- “A Jhereg who was a receptionist for Vlad” Betrayed Vlad and was killed for it.  
> \- [Napper](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Napper) \-- “A Dragonlord who was a member of Cropper Company” Died in the Battle of Baritt’s Tomb.  
> \- [Ori](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Ori) \-- “A Dragonlord and sorcerer who worked for Fornia” whom Vlad knifes in the back during the Battle of Baritt’s Tomb.  
> \- [Pishta Taltos](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Pishta_Taltos) \-- “An Easterner, father of Vlad, son of Noish-pa.” Died when Vlad was 14.  
> \- [Quion](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Quion) \-- “A Jhereg who once worked for Vlad Taltos” who, under the influence of witchcraft, decided to steal 3000 Imperials from Vlad and hide out in Dzur Mountain, where he was killed by Sethra.  
> \- [Rolaan](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Rolaan) \-- “A Jhereg Boss who fought against Welok the Blade” He fell out of a window, which Vlad believes meant he’d been offed by his lieutenant.  
> \- [Sticks](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Sticks) \-- “A Jhereg enforcer who worked for Vlad.” Killed protecting Vlad from assassination in Phoenix .  
> \- [Teldra](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Teldra) \-- “An Issola who served as seneschal to Morrolan” Transformed into the Great Weapon Godslayer when she was killed.  
> \- [Uttrik e'Lanya](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Uttrik_e%27Lanya) \-- “A Dragonlord, friend of Khaavren” He was in Dragaera City at the time of Adron’s Disaster and perished.  
> \- Vlad Taltos -- He dies and is revivified several times, but most notably in Yendi, when Cawti kills him.  
> \- [Welok](https://dragaera.fandom.com/wiki/Welok_the_Blade) \-- “A Jhereg boss who employed Vlad.” Disappeared after tangling with someone from the Left Hand.  
> \- Yaro e'Lanya -- “Dragonlord who died at the Charge of the Brown River late in the 17th cycle."  
> \- Zerika the Fourth -- “Phoenix Empress who recovered the Orb from the Paths of the Dead.” She totally counts.


End file.
